Murder at Konoha Senju High!
by Prophetic Anomaly
Summary: Detective Jiraiya was willing and ready to take on his new case. Poor high school girl, killed at her own school. Will he be able to solve the murder at Konoha Senju High? xxNaruHinaxx and OOC.


This is a one shot full of some of my favorite characters! So yes, that means my O.C. Asami is in it.

Please, all Sakura fans...don't hate me...

Feel free to review and critique me. Hope you enjoy it! Ta ta for now!

* * *

"Please step aside," a man with long white hair, dressed in a blue suit and a long tan trench coat said as he walked towards the body lying in the middle of the halls of Konoha Senju High School. "Please, I can not have anyone get close to the body," he continued to yell. The man walked up to another police officer, who was at the scene of the crime ahead of him.

"What do we have here Officer Tsunade," the man in the trench coat asked.

"The victim is Sakura Haruno, age 17, and a student of this school. It looks as if the murder weapon was a sharp object, maybe a knife. Time of death is between 5-7 p.m last night," said the yellow haired, woman officer.

"Any idea of what she was doing here so late after school?"

"Well, I was told that this young lady usually stays after for long periods of time to study. She was a straight A student, known for being the genius of the school."

"Any motive?"

"I've only gotten a chance to speak with the teachers here. From what they tell me, this young lady didn't have any enemies. It seemed she was well liked by most of her classmates. She didn't bother anyone, all she did was keep to herself and study. This was her last year. Why someone would do this is unknown."

"Thank you officer, you may get back to work."

"Glad I can be of help to you Detective Jiraiya"

The detective turned to face the crowd of students and teachers surrounding the victim. He shook his head in disbelief. Who could be so cruel to kill this girl? That's what he was there for, he was going to find out exactly who killed an innocent young girl, who had so much potential in life such as this one. He took a step towards the principal, "Principal Hatake, could I speak with you in your office," said Detective Jiraiya with a stern look on his face as he continued to walk by the principal in the direction of his office. "Hmm? Sure thing detective," answered the clueless principal.

Once in the office, Detective Jiraiya looked around the room taking in everything he seen. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Papers and pencils on the desk, a little sloppy, but nothing that seemed strange. Not saying the principal was a definite suspect, but right now to the detective, there was no telling who could have killed the pink haired Sakura. Principal Hatake sat down at his desk and invited Detective Jiraiya to sit across from him with a hand gesture. "Now, Detective Jiraiya, what can I help you with. Anything you need from me to find out what happened to one of our prized students, just ask and I will be glad to help you out," said Principal Hatake smiling at the detective as the principal always does when he talks, unless he's shocked or surprised, which is very rare.

"I'm glad you want to help Principal Hatake, because there is something that I would like to do that will help with this case."

"Very well, anything is fine. What do you need me to do?"

"Well, I need you to let me borrow your office for as long as possible so I can interview every student and teacher in this school."

The principal's smile faded as he looked at the man sitting across from him. "Are you serious," Principal Hatake asked while letting out a slight chuckle. Judging by the stern look on Detective Jiraiya's face and his silence, Hatake could tell he was not joking. Principal Hatake's happy exterior, suddenly turned to annoyed as he stood up to walk out of _**his**_ office. Hatake informed the receptionist in the office to do whatever the detective needed her to do as he headed out of the office. "Wait Principal Hatake! Where are you going," asked the woman at the desk with long black hair and red eyes. "Why I'm going home to read a little, Kurenai. Care to join?" Kurenai knew where he was going with this. Everyone in the office knew what kind of "books" the principal was in to. The fact that he was even the principal of the school was a mystery in itself. Kurenai picked up a magazine and threw it at the perverted principal as he closed the door before it could hit him. "I guess that's a no huh," he said popping his head in quickly before heading out again. "What a jerk," Kurenai Yuhi stated.

"Ms. Yuhi," yelled a loud voice from the principal's office.

"Yes Detective," Kurenai answered back as she ran into the office.

Jiraiya handed her stacks and stacks of folders, "These are all of the students in Sakura Haruno's grade. I want you to call every student in here one by one from their classes so I can question them."

"Yes sir," she said as she ran back to her desk.

"Call the first student in now," Jiraiya yelled.

"Yes sir!" This was definitely going to be a long day, the woman thought to herself as she pulled the first file. "Whelp, Hinata Hyuga you're up first," Kurenai muttered to herself as she grabbed the phone to call the student from her classroom.

The agitated detective glanced at the file in front of him and looked up at the beautiful, small girl wearing a navy blue and white cheerleading vest, and an orange and a white cheerleading skirt, sitting across from him. He cleared his throat before standing up to walk around to where the girl was sitting.

"Okay Miss, I'm going to ask you some questions regarding the Sakura Haruno case. I will first start off with an easy question," Jiraiya said to the nervous girl with soft, pale skin, indigo hair and magnolia colored eyes.

"Okay," Hinata answered back softly.

"First question, what is your name?"

"Hinata Hyuga"

"Good, next question. What school do you attend?"

"Konoha Senju High"

"Good, next question. Why did you kill Sakura Haruno?"

"I didn't kill Sakura! Why would I kill her?! I have no reason to kill her!"

"Oh really? You don't you say?"

"No I don't!"

"Ok, well how about this question. Do you have a boyfriend?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just answer the question Miss. Hyuga."

Hinata glared at the detective drilling her with questions, "Yes I do."

"Oh and what is his name."

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"The football quarterback and the head cheerleader huh? Classic story. Isn't it true though, there were rumors going around the school that Naruto had a thing for the former Sakura Haruno?"

"Yes there were rumors, but it wasn't true!"

"Really? Then why are you getting so defensive? Seems to me that that's a good enough motive to kill someone. I mean if I was a woman, and my boyfriend liked someone else besides me, I think that would make me angry. Maybe not angry enough to kill, but you can never know for sure now can you? Isn't that true Miss. Hyuga? Everyone knew of the rumors, including you! You could see it in his eyes as she walked by him, drooling over the pink haired princess of the school! Not fair right! You are the most sought after girl in the school because of your position as head cheerleader! How could anyone like someone else besides you?! That's what you thought right?! That's what drove you over the edge, drove you to kill Sakura Haruno over the possibility of losing your boyfriend!"

"No you're wrong! That's not what happened! I heard the rumors, everyone did! But that is no reason to kill someone! I'm a head cheerleader, why would I kill a geek like Sakura over something so stupid as that?! Besides, even if the rumors where true, Naruto would never leave me for someone like her. His reputation depends on it. Can I go now?"

"Very well," said the detective. Hinata stood up and dashed towards the door, "Oh and one more question, Hinata."

"What?"

"Where were you last night in the time frame of 5-7 p.m."

"I was practicing cheerleading here in the gym till about six last night, and by the time I got home it was around seven."

"Was anyone else practicing with you who can prove this?"

"No, I was practicing alone, coming up with routines for the squad."

"Oh really? How did you get home?"

"I walked! Ok?"

"Did you walk home with someone?"

"No I didn't! Can I please go now?"

"Seems pretty odd that you would be practicing in a big gym by yourself, and walking home by yourself, don't you think? Since you were in the gym around that time, did you hear or see anything peculiar?"

"No I was in the gym, the main hall where Sakura was found is all the way on the other side of the school. How am I supposed to hear anything going on over there? Look, this is really aggravating. If I killed Sakura, do you think I would tell you all this? I didn't kill her ok, you have all my information, so can I please go now?"

Jiraiya looked at the agitated girl standing at the door waiting to be released. She was right, he had all the information he needed. He nodded to her letting her know she could leave. Hinata threw open the door and rushed out letting out a sigh of relief. "Kurenai, you can call in the next student," Detective Jiraiya called out as he sat down at the desk to write down his notes from his interview with Hinata.

It was about ten minutes before the next student entered the principal's office and was sitting in the same seat as Hinata. "Ok son, I'm going to ask you some questions, starting with a simple one first," the detective stated.

"Ok," answered a spiky blonde-haired boy with blue eyes and a tan that obviously had gone bad. He had on an orange shirt with a bright orange vest over it, and blue jeans, the school colors. This kid definitely had school spirit based on those clothes. Who would wear that bright orange shirt and vest besides someone who attended this school was beyond the detective. Besides, the orange in his shirt made the redness of that bad tan on his face even more distracting to look at. This wasn't about the boy's clothes, his school spirit, or the school's awful choice in school colors though, this was about Sakaru Haruno's murder.

"What is your name kid?"

"Naruto Uzumaki!"

"How about you lower your tone a little ok. Now what is your position on the high school football team?"

"Oh, um...I'm a quarterback for the high school. Go Konoha Senju Ninja's! Believe it!"

Jiraiya stared at the loud boy sitting across from him in disbelief of what just happened, "Please refrain from raising your voice, I won't say it again. Now, what was your relationship with the deceased?"

"My relationship with who?"

"The deceased?"

"......"

"Sakura Haruno!"

"Oh Sakura! Well, there really isn't much to say. Sakura and I had some classes together that's about it. We didn't really have a relationship. I've been dating Hinata Hyuga since the beginning of sophomore year, you know. There was never anything going on between Sakura and I besides our friendship."

"Is that so? So the rumors about you wanting more than just a friendship with Sakura aren't true huh?"

"What?! Of course not! Those are just rumors. Sick stories that people come up with to try and break Hinata and I up, that's all."

"Really, so you mean to tell me that these rumors just came out of no where? That they were all made up just for kicks? That they didn't stem from something?"

"Yeah!"

"Hmm...well...that's not what I think. I think they did come from something. I think those rumors started because they were true. I think you did have a thing for Sakura. Even your own girlfriend had some clue of it! And I think it was you who killed her!"

"What me?! Why me?! If I supposedly had a thing for her, why would I do something so crazy as kill her?!"

"Why? Because Sakura didn't return your feelings of course. I think you confessed to her one day, telling her your true feelings. How much you like her, how much you want to be with her and not Hinata. But she rejected you, turned you down saying that she had no feelings for you in that manner what so ever. Now if that was me, I know something like that would make me very angry. It wouldn't drive me to kill, but who knows what it could have made you do! Am I right, Naruto Uzumaki?! This is what happened right? If you confess now, I can convince the courts to go easy on you."

"What are you saying?! I didn't kill Sakura! That whole story is bogus! I never confessed anything to Sakura! My girlfriend is Hinata Hyuga, sir! She's the only one I'm with and the only one I like! Where did you come up with something like that?"

"Very well then, if that's the story you're sticking to. But if I find out that you lied to me, and you are the one who killed Sakura because she had high standards of who she would date, then you can forget the little deal I just offered you. I will let the judges lock you up and throw away the key!"

"Whatever man. Can I go now?"

"One more question before you go. Where were you last night during the time frame of 5-7 p.m."

"I was in the weight room and outside on the field training for the big game coming up in two weeks, and then I walked home after I was finished. I got home around 7-7:30. Why?"

"Is there anyone who can confirm your whereabouts before you got home?'

"No, all of the other football players went home. They think my training is too extreme! It's the job of the quarterback to be in shape and ready for the game though, the whole team relys on me! Is that all now, can I go?"

"Humph, yeah get out of here."

Naruto jumped out of the chair and left the office. "The suspects just keep piling up," Jiraiya mumbled to himself.

Ten minutes after the hyperactive football quarterback left the office, the door flung open to another interesting student. "Asami Minazuka at your service sir! Let me just say that I am thrilled that you have finally called me to aid you in your investigation! Ask me anything, and I the star reporter of Konoha Senju High, will answer as truthfully as I can! As long as you tell me every last detail of the information you have about this case. This will make the paper sky rocket into stardom! My name will go down in history as the high school girl who reported the best story for this school ever! People who don't even attend this school will want to read it," the gray haired, magenta eyed, copper skinned, enormous boobed girl shouted as she sat down.

This girl definitely had passion, you could see the fire in her eyes. Wasn't much of a dresser though. Jiraiya assumed she tried to wear that burnt orange sweater over top of a white blouse to hide those colossal sized breasts of hers. Seemed she tried to find a school uniform close to the school colors with the burnt orange, instead of the loud orange that some students wore. At least she had that fashion sense, but as soon as you looked at the rest of her, those beliefs are over thrown with the sight of the long and hideous navy blue pleated skirt. "What a great body gone to waste," Jiraiya mumbled to himself. Her breasts had to be at least a F cup! Even through that sweater, they were still huge! Being the big pervert that he was, he had examined many women in his lifetime and knew for a fact that she was definitely a F cup. Even the girl earlier, who had big breasts as well couldn't compare to these!

"What was that Detective," Jiraiya could hear a faint voice in the background as he thought hard and long about the high school girl's breast that was sitting in front of him. "Detective," Asami yelled breaking Jiraiya out of his trance. He glared over at the big chested girl, that was another thing that was wrong with her and this school, seemed like that were a lot of loud people. "What did you just say," she asked him again. Jiraiya nervously took a step back and wondered whether she heard him earlier. If she did, that could be the end of his career! He's a detective, he can't say things like that about a high school girl! That's being a pedophile! He could go to jail for that! The station knew that he was already a pervert, but they never knew that it could go that far! "Detective I didn't hear you! Could you repeat what you said earlier? Do you agree with me or not," Asami asked while standing up making her boobs bounce. They were like heaven to him, he couldn't stop staring! This girl was going to get him into trouble. Jiraiya squeezed his eyes shut and shook himself out of the trance he was in. He had to interview Asami Minazuka and he had to do it quickly so she could leave.

"Please sit back down Miss. Minazuka. I'm going to ask you some questions now," Jiraiya finally spoke to her, taking a seat behind the principle's desk again. Asami sat down across from the overly exhausted detective and waited to be drilled for questions.

What an odd girl, the detective thought preparing his first question. At least because of her confidence, that might make her less of a suspect, or maybe it was the other way around. "Anyway Miss. Asami Minazuka, I'm ready to start. You are the school's president of the newspaper club correct? Star reporter, top editor, you are the one who is always the first with the top stories correct," Jiraiya started.

"That's correct Detective! I am exactly who you say I am! Many people admire me because of it as well, I am very respected," Asami went on bragging.

This girl definitely had a mouth that ruined her beauty and body. "Anyway," Jiraiya went on disgusted, "It says here that you wrote a story on Konoha Senju High School's top students, Neji Hyuga and Sakura Haruno, is that correct?"

"Yes! That was a great interview as well! Everyone loved Sakura! It's a shame what happened to her," she went on continuing to speak as loud as her vocal cords could take her with that fiery passion in her eyes.

"Yes it is a shame what happened to her. But I'm curious to know, do you really think that?"

"What," Asami gasped, "Of course I do!"

"Really? Is that so? Because from the conversation that we've had here today, it seems like you love attention, right?"

"Yes! But why would that matter?"

"Well, you said it yourself. Everyone loved Sakura. She was the top student in the school. All the attention was on her, right? There's not enough room for two people to shine, am I correct?"

Asami stared at the confident detective across from her and began to burst out in laughter. "You have got to be kidding! That's a wild guess Detective, even coming from you! Assuming that I killed someone because of something so petty and stupid as that. Besides, even if I would kill someone because of that reason, don't you think it would be someone threatening my position as the top news reporter instead of the top smartest student in the school. There are many other girls in this school who are known for being the top at things. Hinata the head cheerleader, Ten-Ten the top karate captain, and me the top news reporter. I had no interest in being the top smartest student, I already have my place to shine. You need to come up with something better than that...Detective," she glared up at him.

This girl was extremely smug! Jiraiya couldn't believe that he was actually admiring her! What is a shame is that such a great body had to be placed with such an arrogant girl! It was obvious that Jiraiya was done here. He didn't want to set his eyes on this girl ever again, but he had one more question to ask. Just because she gave a good speech just then, didn't let her off the hook just yet. "Very well then, I suppose so. Just one more question. Is that ok," Jiraiya asked.

"Sure Detective."

"Can you tell me what you were doing last night between 5 and 7 p.m.?"

"Well, that's an easy question. I was here finishing up in the newspaper office. I had some editing to do on some stories that needed to be printed today."

"Hmm, but that's odd. I heard that the newspaper didn't get printed this morning, and isn't the newspaper room inside the school building. If you were here around that time, shouldn't you have heard something, maybe Sakura Haruno screaming or struggling?"

"Well you see," Asami started as she shamefully looked down, poked out her lips, and pushed her index fingers together, "I kind of dosed off last night. My parents were out of town on business, and I never like sleeping in my house alone so I didn't get much sleep last night. I usually just try to do a lot of work when they are gone, but sometimes the sleep catches up on me and I accidentally fall asleep," she continued as she rubbed the back of her head and laughed awkwardly. "But don't tell anyone! Everyone thinks I didn't get the work finished because there were so many editorial errors that I didn't have enough time and had to leave before it was too late! By the time I did wake up though, it was around 7:30. I packed up my things and ran home. I knew my parents were coming back that night so I was excited to finally get to see them after two weeks of them being gone. See! I was too excited to be able to see my parents than to be worried about killing Sakura Haruno!"

"So you didn't hear anything either?"

"Look I was sleeping ok! And even if I wasn't, the newspaper room is downstairs all the way on the other side of the school building where Sakura was killed. I doubt I would hear anything even if I were awake, Detective," Asami smiled with that smug look again.

Jiraiya didn't think her alibi was that solid. Someone who is supposed to be this top reporter, president to the newspaper and top editor, falling asleep on the job, risking the paper, and not hearing a thing? Something was definitely fishy with her, as well as the other's who didn't have a reliable alibi. But who was the culprit. They all were still suspects. Jiraiya stood up and walked to the door, "You may leave now," he said while holding open the door.

"But we had a deal! I said I would answer all the questions as long as you let me know all the details of this murder case! I want to help, I want to be the first to write a story about it! You promised," Asami went on.

"No see, there you're wrong. I said no such thing. This is an investigation, why would I tell a high school girl like you who had nothing to do with the case things about this investigation? Now please leave, I have other things to do."

Asami stood up in rage and began to stomp to the door, "This is not fair Detective!"

"Life's not fair little girl."

"I wasn't so little when you were looking at my breasts and my body earlier now was I Detective," Asami whispered to the Detective, "That's right, I noticed. You know, I've done a little investigating myself. Detective Jiraiya, the lone ranger of the police force. Compared to the other detectives, your record of solving cases aren't something to boast about. Not only that, your pervertedness is known practically world wide. Not saying your the worst detective on the force, but your not that far from it, are you Detective? No wonder they assigned you to this case, they probably figure you can't mess this one up. I was just trying to help you get some recognition, help you with this case. I'm a pretty good investigator you know. That's exactly why **I'm** top reporter. But since you want to continue to be the pathetic detective that you are, I won't stop you." Asami flipped her silver hair as she walked away. Jiraiya angrily watched as the egocentric girl strolled away. "What a bi-," Jiraiya started before he was interrupted by Kurenai. "Detective Jiraiya sir, what was that about," she asked him. She only heard the embarrassing comments that witch made about his work ethics. Luckily, that student had the common courtesy to whisper the incriminating part about him looking at her body. "Nothing Ms. Yuhi, please send in the next student," Jiraiya said stomping back into the principle's office.

Detective Jiraiya glanced down at the student's folder on the desk in front of him, and then back up at the magnolia colored eyes staring blankly at him. Neji Hyuga, the second smartest student in the high school, cousin to Hinata Hyuga, and one of the richest students as well. He wore a plain white button up shirt tucked in, with an orange vest, and navy blue slacks. The brightness of his vest made him look very pale, and the dark hair that he had pulled back into a pony tail didn't help much either. Jiraiya knew who he was dealing with. Any wrong word that came out of his mouth, and it could be curtains for his job. That wasn't going to let this boy off the hook though, even if he was some rich kid, Jiraiya still needed to ask him at least some questions.

"So Neji Hyuga, thank you for coming down. I'd like to ask you a few questions," Jiraiya asked politely, hoping that if he kissed up to this boy he could get some answers out of him.

"This is a waste of my time," said the snobbish boy as he stood up ready to walk out the door.

"Uh, wait! At least answer one question! What were you doing around the times of 5 and 7 p.m.," Jiraiya asked frantically.

"That's none of your business. I will not answer that without my lawyer present. Until then, have a good day Detective." Neji smirked at the detective, who was appalled at what just happened, and left the office. "Well, that was fast. I can definitely put him down as a suspect. Number two spot as smartest student in the school, that could possibly drive him to killing. It's a definite possibility. Besides, if he had nothing to hide then why not answer any of my questions. The least he could have done is given me an alibi," Jiraiya said to himself, not noticing that the next student had already entered the office.

Jiraiya looked up at the dark aura that was coming from the door. There leaning on the wall was a boy with black eyes and black make-up under them, midnight blue hair, a black T-shirt under his orange vest and dark _**green**_ pants! This kid was like halloween on legs! What was up with him? Even though he was standing at least 15 feet away, his depressing aura was making even the detective depressed. Jiraiya cleared his throat after looking the teen at the door up and down, "Who are you again," he asked.

The boy just stared rottenly at the detective in silence. Just as Jiraiya was about to ask who he was again, Kurenai ran into the office with a folder in her hand, "This is Sasuke Uchiha, Detective," she said handing the folder to Jiraiya. The detective opened the folder and glanced at the information in it. "Thank you Ms. Yuhi," Jiraiya said, as he motioned with his hand to the student to sit in the chair across from him. The dark boy stared at the detective for a while before accepting the invitation and sitting down in the chair.

"So Sasuke Uchiha, how are you today," Jiraiya asked hoping to liven up the mood. It didn't work though, the boy just continued to stare with his emotionless face. "Um, well ok. I'm just going to ask you a few questions and then you can leave."

"Fine by me. Do whatever you want," Sasuke finally spoke.

"Ok, first question. What school do you attend?"

Sasuke gawked at the detective sitting across from him. "You can't be serious. Your in the school I attend, idiot," Sasuke answered annoyed.

Jiraiya let out a nervous laugh, "Yes, yes I know. It's just a beginning question that's all. Something that you and I both know." Man what was with these students, Jiraiya thought. When he went to school, everyone was normal. Every student in this school seems to be a whack job! "Anyway, I'll just skip to the real questions. How about that?"

Sasuke scuffed, "Humph, fine by me."

"Did you have any type of relations with the deceased?"

"You mean Sakura. Not really. She was always a goody goody. Always telling me I have potential to be really great, and that I should focus more on my school work. School isn't important to me though, all I want to do is write lyrics and play in my band. She was annoying. Some what like an pesky fly buzzing around you, never leaving you alone. That's all I wanted, was for her to get off my back. Outside of school though, I never really talked to her. Is that all detective, can I go now?"

"Hmm, I see. So she was annoying to you? So annoying you killed her huh?

"Are you psycho?"

Jiraiya shot a puzzled look at the boy, "What?"

"Look, she might have gotten on my nerves, but I wouldn't kill someone. Why would I tell you all that if I did? Why would I waste my time doing something like that? In fact, why am I even wasting my time here?" Sasuke stood up and strolled over to the door.

"Wait Mr. Uchiha, before you go! Can you tell me where you were during the time frame of 5 and 7 p.m.?"

Sasuke sighed and leaned on the wall next to the door, "If you must know, I was in the music room practicing on the guitar."

"Can anyone confirm that you were there?"

"No. I'm not the type of person who likes company you know. I'm pretty much by myself most of the time, unless I'm with my band members and they don't go to this school. I stayed in the music room till about 7."

"Well, did you hear anything that could possibly help this case?"

"No. I was playing an electric guitar as loud as I could and I had earphones in my ears. I'd be lucky to hear anything if the person was standing right next to me. Are we finished now?" Jiraiya nodded his head, letting Sasuke know that it was fine for him to leave. "Whelp, like I said before. The suspects just keep piling up. Unless someone can give me a reasonable alibi, they're all suspects to me," Jiraiya said aloud to himself.

Kurenai walked in with the next student and another folder in her hand. "This is your next student Detective Jiraiya."

"Thank you Ms. Yuhi. Please sit down," Jiraiya said to the petite, muscular girl standing in the doorway. She had her brown hair in two buns and wore just her orange vest, and navy blue capri pants. She sat down. It seemed as though she was very timid and different from the rest of the students before her. Jiraiya let out a sigh of relief. He didn't think he could take another weird student. The detective smiled across at Tenten, "Ok Tenten, I'm going to ask you some questions." The girl nodded. This was going to be the easiest one! "Ok, first question. Did you know Sakura Haruno," Jiraiya asked.

Tenten paused a while before she finally stood up and slapped her hand on the desk between the two of them. "Let me just say Detective, I know what you are doing? You're asking everyone about their alibi's and their relationship with Sakura! First I have no alibi! I am captain of the karate club, that's my alibi! I was practicing all night by myself, that is my duty to stay fit for the team! I am a defender of justice just like you are! That's why I take my karate so seriously! With this, I can defend helpless people! That is my main goal in life! So did I kill Sakura Haruno? Of course not, why would I do something like that that is so against my beliefs. Did we not get along? Sometimes, she didn't approve of me being on the karate team, or me trying to recruit other girls. She believed it was a man's sport! But is that any reason for me to kill her? I think not! If there is anything I can help you with, you just name it sir! I'll help you catch the rotten culprit and bring him to his knees! Most likely it's a man, no woman would ever do something so vile to a fellow woman. Am I right? Anyway, it was good talking to you! Good luck with the case," she waved while walking out the door and slamming it behind her.

Jiraiya stared in a daze. "Weirdos, they are all weirdos in this school," he said still in shock. "How much longer do I have to deal with these people," Jiraiya asked banging the side of his fist on the desk. That was only six students from the senior class. He still had the remaining senior class, and the underclass men. "Uh, this is going to be a long day," Jiraiya sighed as he waited for the next student.

"What are we doing here," asked a snobbish voice coming from the bushes. Neji walked up to Asami who was standing under a light in the park near the school.

"We have to wait for the others," she said pointing in the direction of shadows in the distance.

"This better be good," said a voice coming in the direction of red eyes. The two students jumped back, but were relieved once the red eyes had turned back to black and Sasuke stepped into the light. It must have been the moon playing tricks on them, but the dark aura that was now weighing them down was definitely not a trick.

"Yeah Asami, what do you want? We all do have lives you know," Hinata said before looking around at the people surrounding her, "Well some of us. Naruto and I could be out doing something right now, rather than being here with you people. I hope we aren't going to be here late, I do need my beauty sleep."

"That's for sure," Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"What was that," Hinata snapped at him.

"Calm down Hinata, ignore him," Naruto interrupted.

"Yeah, listen to your boyfriend over there sweetie, he knows what he's talking about. He's good at ignoring people, especially his best friends. Isn't that right Naruto."

"Look Sasuke, we just grew apart!"

"Eww, did he just call me sweetie?"

"Ok everyone listen up and stop complaining. You all know why we are here and if you don't want to be here then leave. But you won't do that now will you because you wouldn't have shown up in the first place. We all heard that all of the students had an alibi besides us, so we are all here to clear our names. We shouldn't be punished for being dedicated to our extra curricular activities," Asami intervened.

"Oh yeah you should know. You and pretty boy over here should be at the top of the list of suspects. Falling asleep on the job, what a pathetic alibi? And you, you didn't even answer any questions. Dedicated my a-," Sasuke started before being interrupted by Tenten.

"Oh give her a break! Everyone needs to sleep. Besides she's right, we all need to clear our names! I agree with her 100%. Anyway, if we're going to accuse anyone, it should be rich boy over there."

"You're only saying that because you're the biggest feminist in the school. Who cares? The detective will find out who killed Sakura, it's not our job." Sasuke continued.

"You really want to leave your fate in someone like him. The man is a perverted moron who can't solve a crime if the culprit slapped him in the face. If you really want to know the truth, the only way is to do it yourself," Asami spoke.

"Returning to the scene of the crime I see," an unfamiliar voice said to the six students, well it was five now. Neji had left during all the commotion and the only one who noticed was Sasuke, but he wasn't going to say anything about it because he didn't even want to be there himself. Jiraiya stepped out from the darkness and smiled down at the group of teenagers in front of him.

"We are not criminals," Asami answered back.

"Really, I'm not to sure about that."

"Of course your not."

"What was that?"

"Anyway, I don't think we are here to argue with the Detective, Asami. You called us here, now what do you suggest we do," Hinata asked.

"You're right Hinata, I did call you all here tonight. I feel like we need to prove ourselves once and for all. We need to show that we are innocent, and we need to prove it ourselves. It's time we conducted our own investigation!"

The students stared at the overly dramatic newspaper reporter and sighed. "Very well, so we can all go home, let's just appease her so we can leave," Hinata said as she walked towards the school.

"Uh Hinata, to appease her," Naruto asked with a confused look on his face.

"Just come on."

Everyone, including the detective walked to the school. "It sure is creepy after hours huh," Naruto stated.

"Shut up," Sasuke commented back.

"Come on! Let's go," yelled Asami as she walked into the building.

"Yeah," Tenten yelled following her.

Once they were all inside, Asami had finally noticed Neji's disappearance when she tried to split everyone up in groups of two. "Darn that arrogant bastard," she snarled, "Very well then, Hinata and Naruto you two are together since Hinata is pretty much the only person who can put up with that idiot." Hinata gasped at the insult that Asami just gave her boyfriend. She was about to say something to her, but Asami stopped her by continuing to speak as loud as those vocal chords could take her.

"Tenten, you're with Sasuke."

"What," they both chimed at the same time.

"Are you serious? I can't be stuck with this guy! He's the most depressed person in the world. Being around him, I might catch something! I need my energy for the team!"

"Well don't think you're a hoot to be around either. I don't want to work with you no more than you want to work with me. Anyway, let's just get this over with so we can all go home." Sasuke and Tenten walked away angrily. Hinata and Naruto headed in their direction, and Asami was stuck with the detective.

"Well, I guess it's you and me kid."

"Great! I'm jumping for joy. Let's go loser."

"Hey show some respect to your elders!"

"Whatever! But for the sake of this mini investigation we are having right now, I guess I can show you a little respect. Besides, if I prove to you that my detective skills are great, then I can possibly help you with the remainder of the investigation! Well, if there is still an investigation after we prove who really did it tonight!"

"How can you be so sure Ms. Minazuka?"

"Because I'm Asami Minazuka! That's how!"

The groups had now all reached their destinations. They were to retrace Sakura's footsteps, starting with the classroom she usually studied in. Hinata and Naruto were assigned that room. The hallway that Sakura had been killed in was the main hallway, and was very vast. So to cover all the ground, Tenten and Sasuke started at the beginning of the hallway, and Asami and Jiraiya started at the end of the dark, long hallway.

"We have to keep our eyes peeled! This hallway is very dark, so it's hard to see things. But I'm sure if we look really hard, we can find something useful," Asami said as she knelt down to the ground and started to search the floor.

"Are you kidding me! The police searched all over this place! In day light! How are we supposed to find anything? Especially in the dark?"

"I found something!"

"You have got to be kidding me! That's impossible," Jiraiya knelt down next to Asami and looked at the possible evidence in her hand.

"What is it?"

"I don't know, let me see." Jiraiya pulled out a handkerchief and took the piece of cloth out of Asami's hand to examine it. He still couldn't figure out what that piece of cloth was, and how the police didn't notice it earlier. Just then, Tenten called out, "Asami! Asami! Come quick, I found something!" Asami looked up in the direction the voice was coming from.

"Stay here, I'm going to go see," Asami said to the puzzled detective.

Jiraiya watched as the inquisitive girl ran off into the darkness. "Tenten, where are you?" Jiraiya could hear Asami's voice getting farther away. What was going on here? Jiraiya still couldn't understand how the police didn't notice this evidence before. Where did this torn piece of cloth actually come from. "Asami," Tenten called, her voice getting closer, "Tenten, I can't find you," Asami's voice was still fading. Jiraiya pondered, and pondered. What is this? What is going on? Who killed Sakura? Just then, it hit him. "I know who it is!"

"Good job Detective, you figured it out. But now, I can't let you live," said a faint voice behind him.

"I should have known it was you from the very beginning."

"Too bad you didn't figure it out before." said the killer. Jiraiya let out a gasp, and put up as much of a fight as he could. He let out a loud yell as he was stabbed in the chest and fell to the ground dead.

Hinata and Naruto began to run in the direction of the loud scream, and was joined by Asami. "What happened," Asami asked. "I don't know, I was going to ask you that same question," said Hinata. The trio continued to run in the direction of Jiraiya's screams, and finally they could see what happened. There standing over top of the now deceased detective was a distraught Tenten.

The three gasped at what was in front of them. "Tenten, what have you done," asked Asami.

"It wasn't me! I swear! When I got here, he was like this!"

"Then who did it," Hinata asked.

"Where's Sasuke," asked Naruto.

"He left a long time ago. He said this was stupid. Hey, maybe he did it!"

"He's not the one standing over a dead body is he? I was looking for you Tenten! Did you call me right after Sasuke left? If I was coming for you, then why are you all the way over here? Or did you call me to lore me away so you could kill the detective?"

"That's not true!"

"Is it? You have everything against you right now? Did you even really find anything?"

"Yes!"

"Then what is it?"

"This!" Tenten threw forward the clue she found. There in her hand was a teal pony tail. The three students gasped. "Tenten, if your not the killer prove it," Hinata said.

"I'm telling you I'm not the killer!"

"Then you should have no problem then. Hand over the evidence," Asami demanded.

Tenten passed the pony tail to Hinata. "Good, now take out your pony tails as well." Tenten gazed at Asami. She couldn't believe that her fellow classmates didn't believe her! She put her head down, and slowly raised her hands to take the pony tails out of her hair. Once they were both out, she spoke, "Guys, I know this isn't going to look bad, but I lost my pony tail. I think that pony tail that I found tonight is mine, but I didn't do it! I swear! It's just a coincidence! The pony tail might not even be mine! Someone else also might have a teal pony tail!"

The group took the two pony tails out of Tenten's hands. One was a perfect match, a teal pony tail. They gasped again. "One more thing I have to ask you Tenten, and then we will definitely know whether you are the killer or not," said Asami.

"This is crazy!"

"Where is your karate uniform?"

Tenten gulped as she began to speak, "It's, it's at the tailor's. I-I have a rip in the sleeve somehow, why?"

Asami walked over to the dead body, and pulled the navy blue cloth from the detective's hand. "Could this be part of that ripped karate uniform, Tenten? It is blue, is it not?"

Tenten's eyes widened. She glanced over at the other two who now had confident looks on their faces. They were sure that she did it! "It wasn't me! I'm telling the truth! It wasn't me," she went on.

Just then, the school's front doors flung open and in walked men in blue. At least ten cops came in, approached the students in the hallway, and noticed the detective on the ground. "What's going on here? Alright, you're all under arrest!"

"Wait! No, we didn't do it," Naruto shouted.

"Yeah, it was only one person who did it," Hinata hollered.

"It was her," Asami said as she pointed to Tenten. The other two students shook their heads in agreement with Asami.

"I'm telling you it's not me," Tenten yelled angrily as she raised her hand and began to walk over to Asami as if she was going to hit her. Before she could get close to Asami though, two other police officers grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Do you have any proof that she did it," asked another police officer.

"We have proof who killed Sakura Haruno as well as the detective. Hinata and Naruto were together, I was by myself, but I caught up with them coming from the opposite direction that the detective was because I had gone looking for Tenten. She had called out to me, telling me she found a clue, but by the time I got to the other end, she was gone. When Hinata, Naruto and I reached the detective once he let out a loud yell, we saw Tenten standing over him."

"Don't you think it's odd that I was standing over him? If I did kill him, do you think I would just stand there. And where's the blood, where's my weapon? Explain that, Ms. Reporter."

"Of course you would still stand there, you could pretend like you didn't do anything, just as you did. You can pretend like you reached him like that, just like we did. It could have worked too, if we didn't have this evidence against you. Where's the blood, the weapon? You could have easily disposed of it outside the window."

"Go check outside boys," the main police officer commanded.

"You're crazy! I didn't have a weapon at all! I didn't do it!"

"Explain the fact that we found a piece of torn cloth, navy blue cloth, and your karate uniform that is also navy blue just happens to be at the tailor's right now because the sleeve is ripped. And what about the two different hair ties that you had in your hair now because you lost your other teal pony tail that we found in the hallway as well. Not only that, you are the only one capable of taking down such a tall man out of all of us, you are the karate club captain after all."

"Why didn't I just kill you all right there then? Why am I frantically trying to prove to you that I didn't do it?"

"I don't know that answer. Only you can answer that."

"Sir, we found something," yelled one of the police officers outside.

The group of people all went outside to see what was found. There in one of the police officer's gloved hands was a shiny pair of bloody scissors.

"All the evidence is against you Tenten. I'm sorry, but that's just the way it is," Asami sighed.

"Take her away," said the main police officer.

"No!"

"Good work little lady. How you figured this all out before any of us is beyond me."

The police took Tenten away who was still screaming that she didn't do it. Hinata and Naruto congratulated Asami for figuring out Tenten was the killer before she did anything to them and left to go home. Asami, feeling even more confident in herself because of figuring out the killer, began to stroll home.

"Hey," whispered a voice from the dark.

"What do you want?"

"Good job back there."

"Yeah, no thanks to you."

"Humph, be grateful for what I've done for you. Besides, I was the one who called the police to come there and I was the one who tipped off that fool of a detective that he should come to the school anonymously."

"Really, who was the one who planted all that evidence? Who was the one who did all the murders? Anyway, why did you pick Tenten to take the fall of all people?"

"That feminist woman was annoying. She deserved it"

"You're cold."

"Really? I'm not the one who murdered two people."

"He had to die. He couldn't find out the truth and he was a good sacrifice to pin it on Tenten. That detective. I couldn't believe he actually figured out I was the killer. If he had taken into consideration that in my past, I was also a top martial artist , professionally skilled in weapons, before the moment before his death, he might not have been killed. Oh well, it doesn't concern me anymore now does it?"

"And you call me cold."

"Please. I don't compare to you at all Neji. Paying me to kill a girl just because she had the number one spot as the smartest girl in the school. That's heartless."

"Well, at least it worked out for the both of us. You get money, glory, and your top story that you've been wanting Asami."

"Yeah, you're right. I get it all."

"Remind me to never become your enemy."

"Oh don't worry, I would never kill someone over something so petty as what you've had me kill for. Just remind me to never become your enemy Neji."

"As long as you don't double cross me, do as I say, and never become the top smartest student in my school, you have nothing to worry about."

* * *

Please don't forget to review! ^_^


End file.
